Courting Danger
by Aqua-Pacifica
Summary: It's All Hallows eve and Lee is on a rescue mission.


Courting Danger by Pauline

The rambling old house stood empty and abandoned, menacing and forbidding amongst the dark shapes of dead trees, their lifeless branches reaching up to the darkening sky. The muddy grey sky was fringed with a ghostly green twilight reflected in the wet earth like some decaying corpse.

Lee Crane picked his way through the broken landscape, silent except for the hoot of an owl. It was said that the house had been abandoned after several people had mysteriously disappeared here. He shivered and pulled his leather jacket closed as a chilling wind whistled through the trees, ruffling his hair.

Crouching beside a tree, Lee raised his night vision binoculars and searched the empty windows for any movement from inside. He could think of other places he would rather be on Halloween. It was supposed to be a simple rescue mission, but he had learnt that things were never simple when ONI was involved. Finding no sign of life, he lowered the binoculars and cautiously crept towards the house, working his way around the side of the building, dodging from tree to tree.

There was no glass in the black soulless windows and the heavy wooden door hung half off its hinges. It creaked ominously as he pushed his way inside. The interior was in worse shape than the outside, debris littered the floor and graffiti covered the decaying walls. He worried about what condition he was going to find the captive in. He didn't have any details about who he was here to rescue, just that it was an agent. Broken glass and debris crunched under his feet as he moved through what had once been the kitchen. The light was fading fast and he switched on the flashlight and shone the beam around the room. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. There was no evidence that anyone had been here in a long, long time.

Lee moved cautiously through the kitchen and into the hall. Strange shadows seemed to move in the shaft of light as he directed it around the cavernous space of what had once been a grand entrance hall. An elegant curved staircase led up into darkness. Several doors leading off of the hall stood open, revealing dark emptiness within. Lee stood for a moment searching for a cellar; these old houses always had a cellar. _That's where he would keep someone prisoner. _

He wasn't surprised to find the cellar door locked. He put his ear against the door, listening for any indication that there was a guard on the other side. He had been surprised and concerned that so far he had not encountered anyone. Had the agent been abandoned here like the house, or were they already dead? Lee kicked at the door and it burst open. Expecting a hail of bullets in response, he flattened himself against the wall, out of the line of fire. When after a minute nothing happened, he shone the light down the stairs. He tested every step as he made his way down, the cellar was cold and damp but there was no smell of decaying flesh, so if the agent was down here, they were still alive.

He swept the beam around empty wine racks and cardboard boxes, stopping when it fell on the figure lying on the dirty floor. As he moved closer he could see that it was a woman. She was bound by her ankles and her wrists were tied behind her back. She didn't move when he dropped to his knees beside her. Gently he reached out and brushed the dark hair away from her face, and froze. "Sophie!" he gasped in horror.

She moaned softly in response to his touch. Her pretty face was marred by dirt and bruises.

Lee felt anger well up inside him. "Shh, it's okay. It's me, Lee," he soothed. Whomever was behind this, they had not been gentle with her.

She peered up at him. "Lee...get out...trap," she gasped painfully.

"Not without you," he told her. He quickly got to work on freeing her wrists. What was she doing here and what had she gotten herself into? Once her hands were free he went to work on her ankles. "What's going on, Sophie?"

"Admiral Forrest, he knows it was us at the party." She told him, rubbing her wrists.

It was all starting to make sense now; she was the bait to lure him here, then what? Kill both of them probably. The rope around her ankles came free and Lee threw it aside. "Do you think you can stand?"

See nodded. "Yes, I'm all right."

Lee slipped an arm around her to help her to her feet. She wrapped an arm around her middle and gasped softly as she got to her feet. Lee felt a wave of anger at whoever had hurt her. It didn't matter that she was an agent, she was a woman. Not for the first time, Lee found himself attracted to her. Keeping a supportive arm around her, he started towards the stairs. "Here." He handed her the flashlight and pulled his gun from the shoulder holster he wore.

xxxxxx

They made it out to the black van that ONI had supplied. Lee slide the side door open, helped Sophie in, pulled it shut and climbed into the driving seat. "Hang on," he started the engine and sped away down the dirt road. The van slid sideways on the wet surface and he fought the steering to keep it on the road. With no road markings or reflective studs it was difficult to follow the road in the dark.

Headlights coming up fast behind them signalled that they had company as Sophie joined Lee up front, taking the passenger seat. "We've got company."

"Yeah, I noticed," Lee's eyes flicked briefly to the mirror. "You'd better buckle in, things could get rough," he warned as he put his foot harder on the gas pedal.

"Have you got any other ammo besides a gun?" Sophie asked.

Lee smiled mischievously, "Under the seat, Admiral Johnson did give me a few toys."

Lee gritted his teeth and cursed to himself as the rear of the van was rammed, causing it to heave.

Sophie pulled the pack from under the seat and searched inside, coming up with one of the small explosive devices, she glanced at Lee and smiled. "Ready."

While Sophie rolled down the window, Lee braked and swung the van sideways. Sophie tossed the explosive device towards the pursuing vehicle. It exploded in front of the sedan in a fireball. The driver swerved and almost lost control, but managed to get it back and continue the pursuit. Sophie primed another of the explosive devices and lopped it at the sedan. This time it exploded under the car and it erupted in flames. The occupants threw open the doors and jumped before the car had stopped moving. Lee didn't hang around for introductions; he straightened the van and hit the gas.

xxxxxx

The safe house was a small wood-sided cottage in a quiet neighbourhood. The ground floor consisted of a kitchen/diner and great room, upstairs where two bedroom and a bathroom; It was basic, but clean.

While Sophie explored one of the bedrooms, Lee was in the kitchen making coffee. Lee had to admit that she was a very attractive woman, and under other circumstances he may have considered asking her out, but ONI frowned upon relationships between agents.

They hadn't spoken about what had happened to her, from her injuries, it was clear that she had suffered abuse. He felt angry every time he looked at her; any man that would hit a woman was the lowest of the low. She may be a seasoned agent, used to using her charms to get what she needed to get the job done, but she was still a woman. Some people might call him old fashioned, but Lee had firm ideas on how a woman should be treated. He was always the perfect gentleman around the fairer sex and would only consider hitting a woman if it was is self defence and he didn't have any other option. He turned as he heard her enter the kitchen. Dressed in a navy suit with a fitted jacket that showed off her curves, she looked like a high powered business woman rather than an ONI agent.

xxxxxx

"I'm sorry to take you away from your submarine," Sophie apologised. She knew that his command was very important to him.

He nodded and smiled. "Are you hungry?"

That smile was lethal. "That depends." It took every bit of her training to maintain her calm professionalism. Lee Crane really was the most gorgeous man she had ever met.

"On What?"

"On what's on offer," she smiled, then realised that her reply could be misinterpreted.

His honey gold eyes sparkled in amusement. "We appear to have a well stocked fridge, how about spaghetti with cheese and Pancetta?"

"You can cook too?" Good looking, intelligent and he could cook what more could a girl want?

He laughed. "I've been taking care of myself for a long time."

"I'll set the table," she offered.

While he prepared the food she busied herself with finding plates and cutlery to lay the table. She wasn't sure what they would be drinking with the meal, but she found some glasses and put them on the table. The smell that was filling the kitchen was making her mouth water. She was looking forward to a quiet meal with Lee; pity the setting wasn't more romantic. Yes, she would definitely have to work on maintaining her detachment while she was with him.

xxxxxx

Lee lay in the dark, listening to the sounds of the night. The day had passed without incident, but something was bothering him. He didn't like being confined, he would rather have taken Sophie back to Santa Barbara, she would be safe at the institute.

The sound of a car engine had him off the bed and moving to the window. Opening the drapes a crack, Lee looked out onto the street. A dark coloured car had stopped across the street. He could just make out some-one sitting in the car. He watched to see if anyone got out of the car and caught a glint of light reflecting off of something in the car. He was turning away from the window as a bullet shattered the glass. Lee dived for cover, cursing under his breath. He knew that he should have gone with his gut feelings and taken Sophie to Santa Barbara. No-one was supposed to know that they were here, so how? Was there a leak inside ONI? Crawling, he made his way across to the door. He knew that they didn't have long; the goons' from the car would not wait around to see if their bullet had hit its target. Coming to his knees, he opened the door and checked the hall.

Lee turned the knob and pushed open the door to the other bedroom. "Sophie, wake up," he reached the bed as she stirred. "Come on, Sophie, we have to get out of here, now."

Sophie sat up and rubbed a hand across her face. "What time is it?"

"Just after mid-night. We've been made, we have to get out of here," he urged.

"How?" Sophie asked as she grabbed her clothes that were lying across the bed.

"I don't know. Hurry up and get dressed." Lee went back to the door and again checked the hall while he waited for her.

xxxxxx

They slipped out of the back door just as the men from the car kicked in the front door. Taking Sophie's hand, Lee led the way round the side of the house. He'd left the car on the drive and fortunately had put the keys in his pocket.

Keys in hand, Lee sprinted to the car and practically threw himself across the bonnet. Rolling off, he unlocked the doors. Sophie was already climbing into the passenger seat as Lee slide behind the wheel. Starting the engine, he put the car into reverse and slammed his foot on the gas. "Do you have a gun?" Lee asked as the car accelerated backwards down the drive.

"Yes."

"The dark sedan, see if you can take out a tyre," Lee turned the wheel and braked briefly.

Sophie rolled down the window and let off a shot, taking out the offside front tyre.

"Good shooting," he put the car into drive and they took off down the street.

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked.

"I need to contact the Institute and arrange a pick up." He still wanted to know how the hell anyone knew where they were. Until he was sure that they were safe, he wouldn't contact ONI. He headed out of town going west; he had an idea for a pickup point and needed to find water large enough for FS.1. The single lane highway was bordered by trees that sometimes gave way to open fields and farms. At this time of night the road was virtually empty of traffic, Lee checked the mirror for any sign that they were being followed. They would have to ditch the car as soon as another became available. For now they had darkness on their side, but come daylight, it would make it easier to find them.

He drove on through the night while beside him, Sophie slept. He was getting tired and hungry as they came to a town just as dawn was breaking. Lee pulled into a McDonalds.

Sophie's eyes opened and she levered herself upright in the seat. "Where are we?"

"Zanesville," Lee opened the car door. "I need to stretch my legs."

"Oh, food and I need the ladies room," Sophie said eagerly as she climbed out of the passenger seat.

They took a table near the window so that he could keep watch over the parking lot. Sophie had a big breakfast and orange juice and Lee had an egg and sausage muffin, cinnamon melt and a Latte.

Lee couldn't quite stifle a yawn, he'd been awake for twenty four hours and they were not out of the woods yet.

"When did you last sleep?" Sophie asked.

"I'm okay," He took a sip of the coffee, it wasn't up to Cookie's standard, but it was hot and rich and would keep him going until their next stop.

"Are you going to report to Admiral Johnson?" Sophie asked.

"No, not until I'm sure you're safe. No-one was supposed to know where we are, which means that there's a leak."

"You don't think that someone in Johnson's office is involved?"

Lee shrugged. "Can't take that chance."

Lee watched Sophie tucking into a plate of scrambled egg, bacon, hash browns and pancakes and wondered how she managed to find room for it all. Her shapely figure had curves in the right places and clearly did not have a problem maintaining it. She was very easy to look at, his gaze settled on her sensual mouth and a sudden wave of desire washed over him. Lee realised that he was staring; he quickly lowered his gaze to his plate feeling self-conscious.

xxxxxx

Chip wasn't happy with the idea of sailing without Lee. He couldn't stop himself worrying, but he had no choice but to hold his tongue and follow orders. He didn't understand Nelson's willingness to sail without knowing what had delayed Lee's return, or if he was safe. Chip knew that like himself, Nelson didn't approve of Lee's continued association with ONI, but Lee had made a commitment to the agency long before he took command of Seaview. They were both aware of Lee's tendency to take dangerous risks to complete his missions and his handlers at ONI didn't seem to care about whether he got out safely, only that Crane completed the mission. Chip fought down the sick feeling in his stomach; if Lee had gotten himself injured again he was going to kill him.

It wasn't as if the cruise was urgent, they were assisting a British scientific study by taking core samples. Seaview could go a lot deeper than anything the research facility had. Chip wondered if geologist was going to be as troublesome as so many of the other scientists Seaview played host to. He hoped not, Lee hated civilians on his boat, especially quarrelsome scientists who had no idea about how a submarine worked. He could only hope that Lee would catch up with them.

They were clearing the channel, and Chip turned his attention to their course and speed. Once they were in deeper water, they would submerge and come to cruising speed. Unhooking the mic, he gave the order to prepare to dive.

xxxxxx

Sophie held out her hand for the car keys. "I'll drive, you need sleep." She was surprised when Lee handed over the keys without argument. While she went around and got into the driving seat, Lee got into the back and curled up on the back seat or as much as his 6ft plus frame would allow.

"Keep on I-70," he told her before closing his eyes.

She pulled out of the parking lot and merged back onto highway 70. There wasn't a lot of traffic and she was able to maintain a steady cruising speed at the limit. There wasn't much scenery, mostly trees lining the side of the two lane carriageway. She glanced at Lee in the rear view mirror and her heart constricted. She remembered the last time they had worked together; he had given her a playful hug as they had parted. He was a dangerous temptation, a fellow agent and Captain of the most powerful submarine on or under the ocean.

She chuckled to herself; her bodyguard, and here he was asleep while she drove. She would do everything in her power to stop him getting hurt protecting her. She had told herself that she would not get involved, but she knew that she was hooked and could no-longer ignore her heart. Being so close to him, feeling the way she did and trying to pretend that she didn't.

The sudden sound of the rear windshield shattering caused her to cry out and duck instinctively almost losing control of the car before she got shook under control. She was aware of Lee waking and sitting up as she floored the pedal and pulled out to pass a pickup towing a boat ahead of them_. Damn it!_ She hadn't noticed the black sedan behind them.

"How the hell did they find us?" Lee grumbled.

She checked the mirror; the sedan was still with them. Lee was firing out of the broken rear windshield. Sophie braked, bring the sedan closer and Lee fired off two shots, hitting the radiator. She didn't wait to see the results, she floored the gas pedal and they sped away. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we have to ditch this car," Lee told her shaking glass from his hair and clothes.

xxxxxx

Just under an hour later, Sophie took the exit ramp for Columbus. She drove around until she found a second hand car dealership. It was early and there was no-one around when they pulled in. Sophie parked their car round the back, out of sight while Lee selected a Buick 2 door saloon. Sophie joined him while he was working under the dash to hotwire the car. The engine came to life and Lee drove off of the lot and joined the traffic headed back to I-70. They should have a good start before the car was discovered and the stolen car was reported.

"Are you okay to drive?" Sophie asked. He must still be tired since his brief nap had been disturbed.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She had to admit that the stubble looked good on him. She wished that she could have a shower and a change of clothes would be nice. She pulled down the visor and looked at herself in the vanity mirror. Her hair was a mess and a little lipstick and mascara wouldn't hurt. The situation suddenly struck her as funny. _Someone was trying to kill them and she was worried about her makeup? _

"It's only a matter of time before this car is reported stolen, we need to find an alternative," Lee told her.

"Any ideas?"

"Yeah, check the map; see if the freeway crosses a river someplace."

Sophie looked at him suspiciously. "What have you got in mind?"

"We're going to have an accident." He told her.

Sophie wasn't sure she liked where this was going. Lee was all too willing to take with his own safety to protect someone else. She unfolded the map and studied it for a few minutes. "Lake Darby National Park is about thirty miles. We'll need to take the exit and find Lake River Drive. Unless you are planning on trying to take us over the side of the freeway?" she asked with a feeling of déjà vu.

Lee shook his head. "I did plan on surviving."

"Glad to hear it, Commander."

xxxxxx

Sophie followed the interstate on the map. "Take the next exit."

Lee nodded and checked the rear view mirror.

"Take a left at the next junction," she continued giving him directions.

A few minutes later they turned onto Lake River Drive and Lee pulled over. "Get out and hide in the trees until I get back," he instructed.

Sophie looked at him, suddenly afraid for his safety. "BE careful," she told him before opening the door and getting out. She headed for the trees and crouched amongst them, watching as the car shot forward, headed for the river. She could hear the engine roar as Lee poured on the power, cutting a path through the bushes and saplings growing around the river. She held her breath as the car nose dived into the water. Was Lee all right? Was he hurt? Had he made it out before the car went into the river?

Silence descended around her as she waited anxiously, her eyes scanning for any sign of Lee Crane. She looked at her watch, if he didn't show up in five minutes; she would go and check regardless of what he had told her. She took a deep calming breath, reminding herself that Lee Crane was a fellow agent and married to his job of captaining the Seaview. There was never going to be anything other than a professional relationship between them, however much she might wish that things were different. _Damn it, it wasn't fair!_

xxxxxx

Lee lay on the bank; he had bailed out just before the car had gone into the water. He was bruised, but otherwise unhurt. Hopefully that would put whoever was after them off the scent for a while. Coming to his knees, he looked around, making sure that there was no-one in sight. It was daylight and there was a good chance that traffic crossing up river would see the car and call it in. Keeping low, he made his way back to where he had left Sophie.

"Lee, thank god you're all right," Sophie said with relief.

Lee smiled. "Were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried about you," Sophie playfully batted his arm.

"Owww," Lee complained as she hit a sore spot.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she demanded with concern.

"Relax, it's only a bruise. I'm fine."

"So, do we walk from here?"

Lee grinned mischievously. "Not exactly, there's an airstrip near here, we'll wait until dark and then borrow a plane." He told her.

Sophie shook her head at him. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Come on, we need to find somewhere to lie low until dark," he reached for her hand and moved off deeper into the trees.

xxxxxx

Agent Bakeman wadded out of the water and up the bank to where his partner was waiting beside their car.

"Anything?" His partner asked.

"No, it's empty." Bakeman sat down and pulled on his socks and shoes. "Got wet for nothing," he grumbled.

"Damn it, they have to be around here someplace," His partner looked up and down the river.

Bakeman pulled his gun from its holster and climbed back to his feet. "Let's split up, you go up river and I'll go down. We'll meet back here," he looked at his watch. "In three hours."

His partner nodded agreement. "Forrest ain't gonn'a be happy if we've lost them."

"We'll find them," Bakeman told him.

xxxxxx

Sophie sat resting back against a tree watching Lee sleep. He was curled on his side, one arm tucked under his head, the other lying across his middle. He seemed to be able to sleep anywhere, anytime. She should try and get some sleep, but she couldn't, her mind wouldn't shut down. It was too bad that they were hiding from someone that was trying to kill them. She wished that...she shook her head. _Not going to happen, so forget it,_ she told herself firmly. Still it was hard to resist the physical attraction of this tall, dark, gorgeous man. He looked so peaceful, his lashes were thick and long. His usually neat black hair was mussed and curling, making her want to run her fingers through it. It was going to be difficult to walk away when this was over. She sighed. _Oh, Lee, why did it have to be you? Why couldn't Admiral Johnson have sent someone else? _

Above her head, a breeze stirred the branches, rustling the leaves, ablaze with autumn colour. Sophie pulled her gaze away from Lee and scanned the area. They had found a secluded spot on the edge of the park, well away from the hiking trails and picnic areas. The ground already had a covering of fallen leaves and around them the trees were resplendent in their autumn foliage, from the brown of the Sycamore, to the deep red of the oak and the yellow and orange of the maples.

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that it had been a long time since breakfast. She remembered passing a pizza place and a small mart, but she didn't dare chance it. Maybe the airfield would have a vending machine and she could at least get a candy bar or something.

Daylight was fading quickly as the sun began to sink behind the trees.

xxxxxx

The airfield was almost devoid of light as they followed the single airstrip to the hangers and an office. A twin engine Cessna 310 prop driven aircraft was parked on the tarmac outside the hanger.

Sophie started toward the office.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"I'm starving, I hope this place has a vending machine," she whispered.

Lee shook his head. "You're as bad as Chip, always thinking about his stomach," he teased.

Lee was already in the pilot's seat, strapped in and wearing his headset ready to go. Sophie climbed in beside him and fastened her seatbelt as Lee started the engine.

"I know it's a little late to ask, but can you fly this thing?"

Lee nodded. "Don't worry."

"Where have I heard that before?" Putting on her headset so that they could talk, Sophie turned her attention to the window as Lee taxied onto the runway. Not that she could see much beyond the aircrafts lights. There were no runway lights and she hoped that Lee knew what he was doing. The aircraft's speed increased and then the ground was falling away as they rose into the night sky. She felt the plane bank left as Lee adjusted course and levelled off. "Where are we headed?"

"Not sure, this plane only has a range of about 870nm, we can't fly into an international airport in a stolen plane or we're likely to cause a security alert," Lee replied.

Sophie nodded. "Oh, great that makes me feel a lot better. I hope they don't send an air force plane to shoot us down."

"I'll stay low, under the radar."

"Isn't that dangerous in the dark?"

We can follow the highway, should be fine as long as we stay above tree height."

"How long?"

"Around 6 hours."

Sophie did a quick mental calculation. With the time difference, they would be arriving at roughly midnight. Would the airfield be open at that time of night? Would there be runway lights or would they have to land in the dark? Taking off in the dark was risky enough, but landing...

xxxxxx

"Admiral, I have Admiral Johnson for you", Sparks called from the radio shack.

Nelson turned to reply. "Okay, Sparks, I'll take it in my cabin. Carry on, Chip."

"Aye, Sir," Chip acknowledged, watching Nelson leave via the spiral stairs that would take him to officers' country.

Worried that it was bad news regarding Lee, Nelson hurried to his cabin. "Okay, Sparks, put Admiral Johnson through." He waited for the call to be connected before demanding. "Bill, what have you gotten Crane into now?"

"I don't suppose you've heard from Crane?" Jackson asked.

"No, I haven't. Do I take it that you don't know where he is?" Nelson's gut tightened at the thought that Lee might be in trouble.

"We had him at a safe house with another agent. Turned out it wasn't as safe as we'd thought. They have both disappeared."

Nelson clenched his fists as his anger raised another notch. "Just what the devil is going on?" he exploded. It was a good thing that Johnson was on the other end of a phone and not in person; he might have been tempted to throttle the Admiral.

"You remember that Crane did a little job for us last Halloween?"

"Yes, as I recall, he came back slightly worse for wear from that one," Nelson growled. "Damn it, Bill, if anything happens to Crane..."

"Crane's can take care of himself, Harri," Johnson interrupted impatiently.

Nelson harrumphed. "You say that with his track record. So why are you calling me? Seaview is on her way to Southampton, England, there's nothing much I can from here when I don't even know where Crane is.

"I just wondered if you'd heard from him."

"Maybe you had better start at the beginning and tell me just what you've gotten Lee into this time."

xxxxxx

"That's it, we're just about out of fuel," Lee told her.

"Any idea where we are? Can you land?" Sophie asked, looking out of the window.

"Somewhere over Kansas," Lee replied, switching on the radio. "This is Commander Lee Crane to anyone who can hear me. I am declaring an emergency. My co-ordinates are 37 degrees, 41 minutes by 97 degrees, 19 minutes. Repeat, this is Commander Lee Crane. Mayday, mayday."

"Commander, this is McConnell air force base. What is your emergency, over?"

"McConnell, this is Crane. We are almost out of fuel and need to land, Now, over."

"Commander, what is your call sign? Please identify yourself, over."

Lee sighed. "McConnell, I don't have a call sign. I am Commander Lee Crane. Captain of the SSRN Seaview. Check with Admiral Johnson at ONI Washington, over."

"Hold on Commander."

"McConnell, if I don't get this plane on the ground, you are going to have two dead people on your hands and a mess to clean up."

"McConnell to Crane, come right 3 degrees. Do you require assistance landing?"

"Crane to McConnell, no, as long as I don't run out of fuel, I should be able to land, over."

Sophie felt the plane bank as Lee turned onto the new heading.

"Very well, you are on course and should have visual shortly, over."

"Thank you, McConnell, over and out." The plane dipped as Lee started to lose altitude.

Sophie stared ahead out of the windshield and was relieved that she could see lights below. _They were going to make it. _ The plane continued to lose height, the ground seemed to be getting close, very quickly, and then she heard the squeal as the wheels touched down. The plane bounced and then they were down, rolling along the runway, persuade by flashing lights. Sophie let out a sigh of relief.

xxxxxx

"What are you doing here, Commander?" The staff sergeant asked as Lee climbed out of the cockpit.

"I need to speak to the base commander, and contact Admiral Nelson at the Nelson Institute in Santa Barbara," Lee told him. _Hell he was tired and hungry and dying for a coffee._

"If you'll come with us, Sir – I'll take you to Colonel Lambert's office."

Lee nodded agreement and followed the sergeant round the plane to where Sophie was waiting with another guard. They all climbed into the waiting blue Air force sedan and the sergeant started the engine.

Sophie smiled at Lee. "We made it."

Lee stifled a yawn, "Sorry." He smiled, "As long as they don't throw us in the brig."

Within a few minutes they were standing in front of Colonel Lambert's desk. The Colonel was mid forties with receding dark hair. "Well, Commander Crane, would you care to explain what you and..." he looked at Sophie.

"Agent Sophie Carter, ONI," Sophie told him.

"Are doing here? Lambert continued. "I take it that the aircraft you arrived in does not belong to the Nelson Institute?"

Lee knew that he must look a mess, he needed a shave and shower and his clothes were not in much better condition. "I was recovering a package. I was forced to 'borrow' the aircraft to escape."

"I take it that Agent Carter was the package?" Lambert speculated.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that, Sir. If I could just contact the Nelson Institute..."

Lambert regarded him for a moment. "Perhaps while I verify who you are, you would like to clean up?"

"Thank you, Sir. Neither of us have eaten or slept much in the last 24 hours."

xxxxxx

Seaview docked in Southampton, England; to pick up the scientist from the British ocean sediment core research facility. The University was situated next to the quay, and the research vessel James Cook was moored alongside. Seaview's senior officers were on deck to welcome their guest aboard. Nelson stepped forward as she crossed the gangplank. "Miss Young, welcome aboard. May I introduce Lt Commander Chip Morton, Seaview's XO and temporary Captain?"

"Thank you, Admiral, pleased to meet you gentlemen," she smiled. The woman was in her late twenties, medium height, with long chestnut hair that was tied back in a ponytail. "I can't tell you what an honour it is to be aboard."

"Kowalski," Nelson turned to the rating. "Escort Miss Young to guest cabin B."

"Aye, Sir – if you'll follow me, Ma'am." Kowalski took the doctors suitcase and stepped through the sail hatch.

"I'll see you later; I hope you will be comfortable."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will be," She nodded and followed Kowalski inside.

"Chip, once all the equipment has been loaded, get us underway."

"Yes, Admiral."

Nelson headed inside, leaving Chip to oversee the loading of the drilling equipment they would be using to take the core samples. Half of Nelson's mind was still occupied by worrying about Crane.

xxxxxx

The Admiral had been occupied for most of the day going over the course and giving their guest a tour of the boat that ended in the wardroom, where they helped themselves to coffee.

"Will you join me for dinner?" Nelson invited.

Caroline Young smiled. "Thank you, I'd be delighted."

A steward appeared as they seated themselves at one of the tables, and handed them a menu. A few more of the junior officers came in while they were studying the menu, and she wondered where Chip Morton was and whether he would be joining them. She secretly had a bit of thing for Chip Morton.

"Admiral, mind if I join you?"

Caroline looked up at the tall, slim man with thinning hair that stood by the table.

"Not at all, Will. Miss Young, this is Will Jamieson, Seaview's doctor. Will this is Caroline Young." Nelson introduced.

"Please to meet you, I heard that we had a civilian aboard this trip," Jamieson smiled as he sat down next to the Admiral.

"Likewise," she smiled, noticing the doctor glance around the room.

Any further conversation was interrupted by the steward who took their orders and collected the menus. Jamieson went to fetch himself a cup of coffee and returned.

Caroline looked expectantly at the door as Chip Morton entered the wardroom. She followed Chip's progress as he poured himself a coffee and took a seat at one of the tables. Again she wished that he had joined them at their table.

xxxxxx

Seated in the Officers' club with a plate of steak and fries in front of her, Sophie watched Lee. He was eating, but she could tell that his heart wasn't really in it. Neither of them had eaten since breakfast, he should be starving; weren't men supposed to have healthy appetites? 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach' so the saying went.

Sophie sighed inwardly and took another mouthful of her own meal. Lee Crane was somewhat of an enigma; he didn't conform to the tough, action man type. Underneath that uncompromising exterior that he displayed to the world, there was a very private, caring, sensitive, if sometimes stubborn man. She also got the impression that he did not trust easily.

They were flying to New London tomorrow, on a transport being provided courtesy of the Air force. There they would be met by Seaview's Flying Sub. Lee hadn't been happy to learn that Seaview had sailed without him.

She wished that there was something she could say or do, she longed to reach across the table and touch him. The more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to be with him. But they both lived life on the edge and he was married to his job – it would never work.

xxxxxx

Lee took Sophie's arm and helped her into the helicopter. Even in a flight suit that was too big for her, she managed to look attractive. From the day he'd first met her, he'd been hooked, it had just taken him a while to realise it. _She's an ONI agent_, he reminded himself. Removing his hand from her arm, he climbing in after her.

"Welcome aboard, Sir, Ma'am. If you'll take your seats, we'll be taking off immediately," the co-pilot told them.

Lee nodded. "Thanks," Taking a seat next to Sophie, Lee busied himself with fastening his seat harness and put on the headset so that he could talk to the pilot. The door was slide closed and the engine started. Lee glanced at Sophie and gave her a re-assuring smile. "All set?"

Sophie nodded and smiled. She'd fastened her long hair back into a ponytail. Without makeup, she looked pale. He'd forgotten what she had recently been through and he wondered how long she had been held before he'd been sent to rescue her. The thought of what Forrest's thugs had done to her made him angry, even more so because they had used her to try and get to him.

He dragged his gaze back to the view outside. He was surprised when he felt her hand touch his clenched fist.

"Stop being so hard on yourself."

Lee turned and gave her a questioning look, aware that the two other occupants of the chopper could hear their conversation.

"You heard. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault," she told him, gently squeezing his hand. "You're an amazing man, Lee Crane."

Lee blushed and lowered his eyes. "Just doing my job."

"Maybe, but I'm glad it was you."

He was glad it had been him to, but this was not the time or place to be having this conversation.

xxxxxx

Nelson clattered down the spirals stairs into the control room. "Chip, is the Flying Sub ready?"

"Yes, Sir – green light on all systems," Morton reported, walking around the plot table to follow Nelson forward to the access hatch.

"Stay on course, I should be back before you reach the first drill site," Nelson instructed.

"Aye, Sir." Chip had been relieved to hear Lee's voice when he had called last night. Although Lee had assured him that they were both fine, he wouldn't be content until Lee was back aboard.

Chief Sharkey had already opened the hatch and was waiting to follow Nelson down into FS.1. Chip waited until both men had disappeared into the Flying Sub before closing and securing the hatch. "Stand by to launch Flying Sub," he ordered as he straightened and headed back to the plot table. With a guest scientist aboard, Chip was surprised that Nelson has chosen to go and pick Lee up himself.

"Flying Sub ready to launch," Nelson's announcement broke into Chip's thoughts.

"Launch Flying Sub." Chip watched as the Flying Sub appeared briefly through the observation windows before she headed towards the surface and disappeared from sight.

xxxxxx

Lee had been kept busy catching up with boat business, but having Sophie aboard was proving to be a distraction. He was beginning to realise that he wanted to be with her. For the first time, he found himself contemplating something other than his career. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, so why was he so reluctant to tell her how he felt? He told himself that it was the only way, that it would never work between them. They were both professionals and he couldn't ask her to quit ONI for him. It wouldn't be fair and she would end up resenting him for it.

He'd always said that he didn't have time for a relationship; he was too busy with his career. He loved what he did and didn't want to think about leaving it. He lived life in the fast lane and accepted that, in all probability, he wouldn't get to retirement. It wouldn't be fair to ask a woman to commit to a long term relationship under those conditions; not knowing whether he was going to come back from a mission alive.

"We're approaching the first co-ordinates." Chip broke into Lee's thoughts.

" All stop," Lee ordered.

Chip unshipped a mic. "Engine room, all stop."

"All stop. Aye," came the response from the engine room watch.

"We're at the co-ordinates, Admiral," Lee said, walking forward to towards the nose where Nelson and his guest had been watching through Seaview's large 'windows'.

Nelson turned. "Thank you, Lee. Miss Young and I will monitor the drilling in the pressure well. Carry on, Lee." Nelson led the scientist aft.

Lee nodded and moved to the inertial navigator. "Take us down."

Chip crossed to helm control to watch the depth gauge as they started their decent. "Steady as she goes."

Seaview settled on the bottom with little more than a shudder and a thump.

"Admiral, we're on the bottom, you can commence drilling," Lee informed Nelson over the intercom.

xxxxxx

The rest of the days drilling had gone well and Nelson had been kept occupied between the drilling and the transfer of the samples to the storage locker. Even lunch had been eaten in between drill sites.

Sophie joined them for dinner that evening in the observation nose.

"Well done gentlemen. Today went very well," Nelson said, looking at Crane.

"Yes, Sir," the Captain replied softly as he lowered his gaze to his coffee cup.

She sensed that there was something else going on here and she noticed Morton glance at his Captain, although his expression remained impassive she caught something fleeting in his eyes. She hoped that whatever it was, it was not the result of her being aboard.

Nelson came to his feet. "I think I'll turn in. Goodnight, Miss Young, Miss Carter, Gentlemen, would you see that the ladies get back to their respective cabins?"

"Good night, Admiral," Sophie smiled, secretly hoping that this was the opportunity she had been hoping for to spend some time alone with Lee.

Chip got to his feet. "I have some paperwork to take care of. May I escort you to your cabin, Miss Young?" he offered.

_Bless him. _Sophie sighed, he must have known that she wanted some time alone with Lee.

"More coffee?" Lee asked.

Sophie shook her head. "No thanks, if I have any more I'll be awake all night."

Lee smiled shyly and lowered his gaze to his own cup. "Jamie nags me about drinking too much."

Her insides cartwheel at the sight of those long, dark eyelashes dropping to hide his stunning honey gold eyes. He was amazing, gorgeous, sexy and dangerous and she wanted him. "When this is over, I'm resigning from ONI."

"You are?" he looked at her, several emotions flashing across his face. Was that disappointment she'd seen?

"I want to marry some day, have kids. That is not going to happen if I continue with ONI. I've been accepted at the police academy."

"Have you told Johnson?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet, things got...complicated". She sighed. "God, I wish this was all over."

Lee didn't answer, he sat with his hands resting on the table, and he looked dejected.

Sophie couldn't help herself, she reach out and touched his hand. "Lee, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"When this is all over, I was hoping that we could get together."

It was her turn to look shocked before she grinned foolishly. "Are you asking me for a date, Commander?" she teased gently.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"What took you so long? I thought you'd never ask."

Lee's smile widened to a grin. "Well, if I'd known, I would have asked you sooner."

"Why don't you walk me to my cabin and we could talk about it," she suggested.

xxxxxx

Unable to sleep, Lee sat on his bunk resting back against the bulkhead, going over the last hour he and Sophie had spent talking. He couldn't quite believe that she felt the same about him that he felt about her. She was everything he looked for in a woman. Could she be the woman that he would spend the rest of his life with? Most of the women he'd dated had only been interested in the uniform and prestige of dating the Captain of Seaview, not in him as the person. There had been exceptions, Carol Denning and Tracy Stewart, until they had experienced firsthand what being Captain of The Seaview really meant.

Soon be an ex-ONI agent, Sophie would understand about his commitment to Seaview and his occasional ONI missions. Although if things got serious between them, as he hoped they would, could he continue to take missions that there was every possibility of him not returning from? Would it be fair to expect her to wait for him, not knowing if he would return?

He needed to talk to Nelson about the present situation; neither of them could get on with their lives while the threat from Admiral Forrest hung over their heads. Sophie wouldn't thank him for trying to protect her, but now things had changed between them, she was more than a fellow agent and he would try to keep her safely out of the picture.

After, he would go with her to see Johnson and then he wanted her to move in with him, wanted to be with her as much as his job allowed. She would be at the police academy for 6 months but they would see each other at weekends when he was in port. For now, he had her here on the sub; the rest of the cruise was going to be fun.

xxxxxx

Lee and Chip sat in the observation nose finishing their lunch. The tight schedule meant that they were taking lunch here instead of the wardroom. At least Lee had eaten most of his seafood salad, which should keep everyone happy. Sophie had spent the morning in the observation nose and had joined them for lunch, which was fine with Lee. Nelson did appear to have his mind on other things and Lee had not had time to talk to him about Admiral Forrest

Pushing his empty plate away, Lee reached for Sophie's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, he smiled. "Are you all right? Submarines can be a little claustrophobic if you're not used to them."

"Are you kidding, with all these good looking guys, I'm having a great time," she teased.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Are you jealous? I think I like that," Sophie smiled.

Lee opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Nelson's voice over the speaker. "Captain, we are ready to resume drilling."

"

"Looks like lunch is over," Lee commented as he came to his feet and walked around to stand behind her. "Enjoy the front porch," he bent and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back to the conn.

xxxxxx

The rest of the afternoon went well. The operation was greatly assisted by the topography of the ocean floor collected by the Geosat altimeter, which provided a detailed view of the ocean floor, combined with the information from their onboard instruments.

With Seaview at station keeping for the night, Lee, Sophie and Chip joined Nelson and Jamieson in the wardroom where a discussion was in full swing.

"As the seafloor aged it became covered in sediment. Analysis of the sediment layers is becoming essential in the research being done on undersea volcanoes and plate tectonics. It might one day aid in the prediction of earthquakes," Caroline was explaining.

"We will also be using the information gathered on this cruise to update our charts. The constant activity taking place beneath the ocean means that the topography is always changing. We all know about continental drift and it is believed that the plates are still moving apart." Nelson informed them.

"Not only that. By examining the paleomagnetism in ancient rocks, we can see that the earth's magnetic field has reversed direction several times. These changes have left a record on the ocean floor. Rocks formed by mantle material are magnetized in the direction of the magnetic field," Caroline added.

"We will be returning with enough data to keep the scientists at the institute busy for some time." Nelson said with satisfaction.

Lee couldn't help smiling at the Admiral's enthusiasm, it was good to see him engrossed in scientific study, and Lee was grateful to be out from under his scrutiny. Nelson hadn't said much, but Lee was aware that he was not happy about Lee's latest ONI mission. "I'm not sure I want to be around if that happens again."

"There is some speculation that it is already happening and that the earth's rotation is slowing as a result," Nelson replied.

Finishing his meal, Lee pushed the empty plate away and drank the last of his coffee just as a steward appeared and re-filled his cup.

"I think you should be more concerned with your caffeine consumption. No wonder you're up walking the boat at all hours, the amount of coffee you drink. It's all that caffeine that keeps you from sleeping," Jamieson chastised. "Maybe I should switch everyone to decaf."

"Don't you dare," Lee scowled. "Decaf is not proper coffee," he complained.

"And you'd have a mutiny on your hands," Chip added before draining his own cup.

Jamieson looked from one to the other and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Give it up, Will, you'll never win that argument," Nelson observed cheerfully and then turned his attention to Crane. "Lee, would you and Miss Carter join me in my cabin? I think we have some things to discuss."

"Certainly Admiral," Lee got to his feet and waited for Sophie before following the Admiral out of the wardroom.

xxxxxx

Seated at his desk, Nelson took a drag of his cigarette as he looked from Sophie to Lee. "I'm afraid you are not going to like this Lee."

"Not going to like what, Admiral?"

"This business with Forrest cannot continue, we need to deal with it once and for all."

"I agree, Admiral, but I can handle this myself, I want Miss Carter left out of it."

Nelson ground the cigarette into the ashtray. "Sorry, Lee. He wants you both and he will not be satisfied until he has killed both of you. "

"Excuse me," Sophie interrupted. "I have something to say. I am not going to be left out of anything. I am still an ONI operative and I can take care of myself, thank you."

Nelson smiled. "Miss Carter is right, Lee. Now, I have a plan."

xxxxxx

Lee and Sophie walked hand in hand along the path through the Asian garden at the National Arboretum in Washington. Sunlight glinted through the tree canopy, alive with autumn colour. The path meandered though the Japanese woodland garden and despite their casual appearance, Lee kept scanning their surrounding, alert for any movement amongst the trees and shrubs. He knew that they were being watched, he could feel it. It was a perfect place for an ambush, which was why they were there; to flush out the people hired by Forrest, in the hope that they would incriminate him in return for a deal.

"You could almost imagine you were in the middle of nowhere, instead of the middle of Washington," Sophie commented.

Lee nodded. "Let's hope that someone takes the bait."

Coming to a circular clearing, they took a seat on one of the benches. Only too aware that they had an audience, Lee rested back and put an arm around Sophie.

Sophie relaxed against him, her head on his shoulder, her hair smelled of flowers. She was wearing a black body warmer over a red ribbed polo neck sweater and black wide legged pants. Lee thought that she looked amazing whatever she wore. He was old fashioned in that he believed in courtship and romancing a woman, Sophie was special and he didn't want to move too fast.

Suddenly the peace was shattered by a gunshot echoing around the garden. Lee felt something hit him in the chest, robbing him of the ability to breathe. He pitched forward and rolled to the ground. He heard Sophie call his name, he wanted to tell her to get to cover, but he couldn't speak.

Lee wheezed, gasping for air, the bullet had hit below the breastbone, the Kevlar vest had saved him, but he knew that he would be bruised by the impact. He felt Sophie's hand on his arm.

"Lee, are you all right?"

"Okay," he managed as he dragged in air.

Another shot rang out and Sophie tugged his arm. "We need to get to cover," she urged,

xxxxxx

Crouched behind the cover of a large Rhododendron, Sharkey watched through binoculars, dividing his attention between Crane and the surrounding gardens for any sign of movement among the trees and shrubs.

"See anything?" Kowalski asked as Sharkey lowered the binoculars.

"Naa," Sharkey glanced at his watch. He felt like they were spying on the Captain, even with Crane knowing they were there. "We don't even know for sure that anyone is going to show."

"They'll show. From what I heard, these guys have been chasing the skipper halfway across the country," Kowalski told him.

Sharkey raised the binoculars again as a shot rang out, resonant off the trees. "Where did that come from?"

Don't know," Kowalski shrugged, looking around.

Sharkey turned to check on Crane, seeing Sophie almost dragging him behind the bench. "Skipper's down."

"What! Cover me," Kowalski was on his feet.

Sharkey grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To help the Skipper."

Sharkey shook his head. "He's wearing a vest remember. He's probably just stunned. If you go blundering in there, you'll spook the bad guys and we'll never catch em."

"And what if he's not just stunned? What if he's badly hurt?" The crewman protested.

Sharkey hesitated, torn between following his orders and his concern for his Captain.

At that moment Sharkey's radio came to life. "Nelson to Sharkey, do you copy, over?"

"Hold on, Ski." Sharkey raised the radio to reply. "Loud and clear, Admiral."

"Did you see where that shot came from?" Nelson asked.

"No, Sir – arr, Admiral, Kowalski wants to go and check on the skipper." Sharkey glanced at the Ski, hovering anxiously beside him. Taking the binoculars from around his neck, he handed them to Ski. "Here, see what's happening with the skipper."

Kowalski took the binoculars and turned his attention to where Crane and the woman had taken shelter. There was a pause while they waited for Nelson to reply.

xxxxxx

Lee eased back against the trunk of a tree; they were pinned down, but the green foliage of the surrounding Rhododendrons' and Azaleas made good cover.

Sophie knelt beside him. "Lee?" she worried.

"I'm okay," he reassured her, resting his head back against the trunk. Breathing hurt, talking hurt, just moving hurt, but he wasn't going to admit that to her.

"How many do you think there are?" she asked as she reached down and pulled a small weapon from her boot.

Lee edged sideways and peered around the tree, through the shrubbery for any sign of the shooters. "At least two."

"What's our next move?"

"We're pinned down... We'll have to sit it out and wait for the Admiral," Resting back, Lee drew up one leg and rested his arm on the raised knee. He hadn't taken a full breath since the first shot hit.

Sophie had taken up a defensive stance, gun held in both hands, while her attention was divided between him and their surroundings. Watching her, he realised how little he knew about her. Their only contact had been through ONI missions.

A rustling of foliage signalled the arrival of agent Bakeman, who stepped out from behind a bush, holding a rifle pointed at Lee. "Crane, you're a hard man to kill."

"I thought we were on the same side," Lee caught sight of movement behind Bakeman. He glanced at Sophie, trying to signal her not to do anything rash; they needed Bakeman alive to implicate Forrest.

"Were, being the appropriate word, you've been declared rogue," Bakeman told him.

"On who's authority? Lee let some hostility into his voice and using the tree, only partly feigned struggling to his feet to keep Bakeman focus on him.

"Admiral Forrest." Bakeman took a step back, seemingly unaware of Kowalski sneaking up behind him.

"Since when does Forrest give the orders? He's not in charge," Lee snarled.

Kowalski grabbed Bakeman round the throat and put a gun to his head. "Drop it."

Lee made a lunge for the rife and snatched it away from the agent before he had time to react.

"You okay, Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

Lee nodded. "Fine, Kowalski. Good work."

"Lee?" Sophie moved to his side and slipped an arm around his waist to help steady him as he swayed off balance.

"I'm fine," he told her.

"Well, it looks like you have everything under control."

Recognising the Admirals voice, Lee turned, smiling. "Admiral."

Behind Nelson, Sharkey and Patterson emerged from the bushes, smiling at the sight of their captain, apparently none the worse. "Skipper, I knew you'd be okay," Sharkey beamed.

"Thanks, Chief," Lee straightened from Sophie's support. "Admiral, did you get the other one?"

"Don't worry about him, the police have the place surrounded, he can't get far," Nelson told him. "Kowalski, bring the prisoner. I have a few questions for him," Nelson ordered.

"Aye, Sir."

Patterson moved to help Kowalski with Bateman, while Nelson stepped closer to Lee. "Are you all right?"

Lee nodded. "Fine, Sir."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get back to Seaview." Nelson indicated for Lee to precede him back to the path.

"Yes, Sir."

xxxxxx

Lee was looking forward to a shower, food and his bunk. After escorting Sophie to one of the guest cabins, he headed for his own. The prospect of a shower quickened his step. He wondered how long he could avoid Jamie's scrutiny once the doctor found out that he'd taken a hit.

With his cabin door firmly closed, Lee quickly shrugged out of shirt and inspected the large, ugly bruise caused by the rifle shell – Jamie would not be pleased. More slowly, Lee removed the rest of his uniform and padded to the head. Stepping under the spray he let out a groan as the water hit his chest. For a moment he stood letting the water ease some of the soreness in his muscles. He didn't usually indulge himself on the boat, but he figured once wouldn't hurt, after all RHIPs.

"The steward just served your meal," Jamieson announced, his gaze slowly inspecting Lee from head to foot.

"I didn't hear you knock, Doctor," Lee complained.

"You couldn't hear me in here," Jamieson frowned. "Hurry up in there so that I can check you over before you eat."

"I'm fine, Jamie."

"That's not what I heard," Jamieson countered

.

"Someone has a big mouth," Lee knew it was hopeless, there was no point arguing, he wasn't going to escape the doctor's clutches.

"You should have reported to sickbay as soon as you came aboard," Jamieson chastised sternly as he grabbed a towel from the rail and held it out to Lee.

With a resigned sigh, Lee turned off the water and reached for the towel, unable to stifle the gasp of pain the movement caused. "Can't even take a shower in peace," he grumbled.

"Skipper!" Jamieson gasped as he saw the bruising on Lee's chest. "Sickbay, now," he ordered.

"Wow, there Jamie, it's not a bad as it looks. As least let me get dressed." Lee protested.

"Don't bother; you'll only have to get undressed again. You're going to need a chest X-Ray. You could have a fractured sternum or dislocated manubrium"

Lee stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around himself. "I think I'd know if that were the case, I'm a little sore, that's all."

"Then an X-Ray will confirm that. I'll wait for you," Jamieson walked out.

xxxxxx

An X-Ray confirmed that Lee was only bruised, but Jamieson had ordered him to rest, warning him that he would be sore for some time. He was just finishing the breakfast that had been delivered to his cabin when there was a knock at the door and Chip poked his head in.

"Finish eating?"

Lee carefully rested back in the chair and smiled. "Come on in, Chip."

Closing the door behind him, Chip approached the desk and folded into the chair opposite Lee. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Lee admitted.

"You know that the crew are betting on whether you and Sophie are going to get together?" Chip teased with a grin.

Still smiling, Lee took a sip of his coffee while he considered his reply. "I guess you'll find out soon enough."

"I thought ONI frowned on relationships between agents."

"She's not an agent, or at least she won't be. She's resigning when this is all over."

"She is?" Chip raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That's a big decision; she must be serious about you."

"Yeah, well..." Lee gave him a shy, under the lashes look. "It took me a while to admit it, but I feel the same about her and I've wasted enough time."

Chip's grin widened. "What are you saying? Do I hear wedding bells?"

Lee laughed, stopping abruptly when his bruises reminded him it was not a good idea. "Slow down, Chip. We both have a few things we need to work out."

"That's great. Lee." Chip pushed to his feet and moved to Lee's side, giving him a gently slap on the back. "I'm happy for you, buddy – it took you long enough."

"Thanks." Lee couldn't help grinning. He was looking forward to spending some time with Sophie off the boat.

"Come on, Romeo, let's go find your Juliet and the two of you can sit in the front porch and watch the rest of us work," Chip teased.

"Make sure that you don't run us into anything, more like," Lee countered, getting to his feet.

"Huh," Chip snorted. "Look who's talking. You're the one who isn't safe to be let off the boat alone."

Lee shook his head at Chip's reference to his frequent ONI missions. The XO didn't approve of Lee continuing to take assignments and took shots at Lee about it every opportunity he got.

Chip opened the cabin door and gestured Lee through. "After you, Captain."

xxxxxx

The clatter of footsteps on the stairs signalled the arrival of Nelson. "There you are, Lee," he smiled as the approached, holding out a sheet of paper. "An official well done from Admiral Johnson."

Lee took the paper and read it; Bateman had talked and Forrest had been arrested and was being investigated. Smiling, Lee passed it to Sophie.

"Now that's over, perhaps you'd see that Miss Carter is escorted home, Captain?" Nelson smiled.

"I'd be delighted, Admiral," Lee grinned.

37


End file.
